


Beyond 24K

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Other, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: A simple encounter during work in a live house ended up with you meeting one of your favorite bands, and that famous and charming Gazelle that played the drums in it.
Relationships: Argon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beyond 24K

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @DearMrDrmrBoy 💚

The lively and fast experience for the preparations of a live venue was the reason you started working full time as a staff member, that and the nice backstage quality time that came with it which was the best type of way to spend this not so common 9 to 5 job, and even if running around from one side to another was hard on the body, tonight was a special kind of night.

One of the newest and most popular bands in MIDI City had finally taken a spot to play in the venue you worked in. 

When ARCAREAFACT had walked out of that brilliant and huge hummer limo at the main entrance of the venue, it had been the shiniest thing you’ve ever seen, then you understood why it was recommended to wear sunglasses when receiving them, yet it was worth it. You were able to see them up close when your boss chose you to take them to their backstage room. It felt unlike real life to be surrounded by such big personalities; it had to be kept professional so it was time to focus on all the preparations, the rehearsal of the opening band and before you noticed it, it was already Arcare’s rehearsal time. A loud shout startled you on your way to the stage and caused you to almost drop some mics.   
  
“Sei! Let’s bring the house down!”

“Argon, stop screaming. You scared the poor staff personal!” said Selen, only lifting his head a little up from his phone screen to address you “ I apologize for this muscle brained Gazelle”

“Fuaaaaa! That’s so mean! But you’re right!” Argon turned around and now you could see into his deep pink eyes and that flirty wink with your name on it “I’m sorry for startling you, staff-san. Please listen to our golden rehearsal and enjoy it Sei~”

In your head, there was not a single word to answer, the moment had passed and now you could only see Argon’s back as he and the rest walked towards the stage. He was even more astounding in real life than in pics. Kinda surprising to see someone looking better in real life than on social media. In the middle of the daydream, you can hear your boss calling you to bring those mics, and right after you did, the rehearsal started. They played one song to test the sound and during the whole 4 minutes, your eyes shyly drifted to the drummer. All members were shining in their own special way, even so, Argon’s whole energy while playing the drums felt captivating.

The rehearsal was over and Arcareafact retreated to their backstage room, sadly, you couldn’t see them again until the actual performance since help to organize the entrance for the public was needed. A bummer but at least your duties were done when the venue was closed and it was finally showtime. Your boss, god bless her, let you stay right next to the stage and that’s the moment things somehow shifted within yourself. 

If the energy Argon had during the rehearsal was incredible then now, in front of their golden artifacts, it was astonishing, and not only his but of Arcareafact as a whole. The way the 3 of them would look at the back of the stage and smile seeing Argon play the drums confirmed your previous thoughts and, in a way, made the show more meaningful. After 3 hours the show was over and a short encore started, it was 10 minutes long and in the middle, Argon caught your attention once again with a drum solo. Arcareafact managed once again to enthrall both you and the public with their golden harmony by the end of the show, but it was time to get back to work. While walking towards the exit to lend a hand, your boss told you to help carry some really extravagant and shiny golden bottles of sparkling water to Arcare’s backstage room. That’s just incredibly lucky.

When knocking on the door the butler opened it and let you in with the cooler that you then left on top of a table with his help, before turning around you stopped at the door and turned around to face them.

"Congrats on today's show! The golden melody was remarkably shiny tonight"

The words came out so easily that you didn't think of what you said out of anxiousness, but those were the purest feelings of your heart and they all noticed and thanked you. Orion couldn't avoid shouting how indeed they had a magnificent show that night, Selen just smiled while telling him to lower his voice and Titan did the same. Argon, on his side, was doing some push-ups in a corner of the room but still involved in the conversation.

"Thanks for all the help, Staff-san! We couldn't have done it without any of you"

He winked once again, and you smiled before leaving the backstage room to do the rest of your job. You didn’t try to say a single thing since this whole experience had been so flustering, the last thing you would want is to stutter or babble in front of one of your favorite groups. But that little exchange would become one of the best memories you would keep of this night. 

All the job was almost finished and you were almost done for the night. While walking through one of the corridors, looking down at the phone screen, your face softly bumped with something that felt soft to the touch but was also hard as a rock. It also smelled like the most expensive of colognes. Just what in the world did you hit with your forehead?

“Ah, but if it ain’t the tiny staff-san for before!” 

When you regained some of your basic thinking functions and looked up, you met those pink eyes once again. 

It’s Argon.

You were so distracted while texting that, somehow, as a silly joke of destiny, walked directly towards Argon’s chest right as he was turning around. It looked like he had been in the middle of a call when this happened and it startled him, but the moment he saw it was you, it was as if there was no problem at all with you being that close to his chest.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” You took quick steps back, a wave of a bright, warm red painted your whole face but the faster you walked on the reverse, the quicker Argon walked towards you.

“Sei sei~ No need to be! I too get so into my phone I forget my surroundings! Oh and sorry about this”

While trying to decipher why was Argon apologizing, he caught you by the shoulders and stopped you from hitting a wall with your back. Finally, you stopped this weird spectacle, and the moment you did you noticed how funny you must’ve looked in front of Argon, a rather embarrassing situation to be in and, somehow, it didn’t felt like it when you glanced at his joyous face. He pulled you aside and that’s when you noticed he still hadn’t finished his call.

“Don’t worry about it, that’s a closed business already, and I’m more interested in what’s happening right here, Staff-san” he said as he hung up the call and put his phone in his pants pocket. “You were actually the person I wanted to see”

“You did?” 

“Sei! It’s… the attention you gave us the whole evening, It was so nice of you”

“I-It was my job and I’m glad all your bandmates enjoyed it!”   
  
“Well… I did dig more when that attention was especially thrown my way. I won’t deny it was flattering” Argon’s voice got lower as he approached and put his hand on the wall “I might have missed a note or two while playing because I knew Staff-san was watching me” 

Inside your head, you quickly caught up with what was going on, what that smile meant, and the intentions behind it and it was alarming. Argon was being flirtatious but not as a way of being friendly, but as to get something from you. It was a popular hot gossip that, of all the famous single men in the music scene, Argon was the one most caught on dates by paparazzi with different Myumon, both men and women. 

Now, to think you would be in that situation as fast as you knew him. Nothing prepared you for this event. Even so, not even the handsome guy in front of you would make you lose your voice. For some reason you had caught his eye, and it would be interesting to find why. The smell of Argon’s cologne felt stronger the closer he got and even more when you took a deep breath to talk.

“I don’t think that hindered your drumming. Your sound was good”   


“Eh? really?” At the answer, Argon looked taken aback for a moment. That didn’t stop him though “Was it the best you’ve heard?”

“Being honest? Yeah, you’re one of my favorite drummers at the moment”

The honesty in those words surprised Argon, enough to make him not know what to say for some solid seconds. The hand that was on the wall had gone behind his head as a silly smile appeared in his face In your eyes, he looked kinda cute.

“Sei~ I’m really flattered, Staff-san! I know you’re saying the truth because of your eyes which is interesting. Not many people are so eager to speak with this amount of honesty”   
  
“... Have I surprised you?”   
  
“You did. I kinda want to keep getting surprised, if you have some time”

The bright, golden phone was now back in Argon’s hand and getting offered to you. Obviously, he was asking for a phone number and in a move that surprised even yourself, you gave it to him. You weren’t being flirty, batting your eyelashes, nor acting cute or interesting, you were just doing your job, meeting a really interesting and good looking person and now, just like that you gave your number to him and that’s when you understand some of those romantic movies weren’t lying. These types of scenarios actually happen, it has just happened to you. You then proceeded to give him your phone too so any of you could send that first text. Argon’s face lit up.

“Sei! Orchids! I like these!” He pointed at your phone case and you just smiled at such an honest reaction. You returned him his phone and so did Argon “I hope you get free days, staff-san. I liked talking to you a lot” 

With those last words, he had said his goodbyes. As he walked down the hall, he met the rest of Arcare on their way out. You needed exactly 5 minutes to understand what had happened and that maybe, someday if destiny really wanted it, you would get a message from him. Maybe not, the gossip tabloids and all the things said about Argon in there appeared in your mind, yet it was not bad to think it would be fun to go on a date with him.

The message you did your best not to think about too much came at 11:00 PM, right when you stepped into your apartment and threw yourself onto the bed after a long night at work. When checking your phone and seeing the recently added contact you dismissed it, then you read the name again and saw the profile pic and that mop of pink hair reminded you what had happened at the venue some hours ago. Argon looked like a hyperactive and eager man but to think he would contact you this quickly. There was no need to think twice before answering.

Even through text, Argon's charming personality came through. There was an absence of "Sei" on most messages, but it still felt like him. On the messages, Argon had proposed multiple ideas to meet up that went from dinner at a sky lounge, some private time in one of his 5-star restaurants, and much other stuff that looked like pulled straight from a drama. It was a little too much and when you said that you had planned on Saturday to go pick some new CD and asked him to tag along, the fast answers on his side stopped. While in doubt of having said something wrong, Argon called and startled you to the point you dropped your phone on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Record store shopping? Sei! Sei! That must be the greatest idea for a date!" he spoke a little out of breath and the background sound made you believe he was jogging “ I won’t deny I’m jealous. I wish I thought of that first”

Hearing the return of that unique quirk and how excited he sounded made your heart flutter and any anxiety you might have felt to go away.

“Let’s say I was faster than you there. So, you’re down?”

“I’m so down. Saturday then?”

“I’ll send you the directions!”

There was silence for a moment and the sound of steps stopped.   
  
“Hey, you wouldn’t let me pick you up, right? I feel like you won’t and that’s why you’ve been leading the whole conversation”   
  
Nothing came to mind quickly enough to keep pretending you weren’t actually really nervous about this whole situation. That’s how long you went for trying to play it cool and casual when a billionaire entrepreneur and rock star asked you out. Some giggles made you stop spacing out and you stuttered something before Argon could save you.

“Sei~ It’s alright, I don’t have any troubles getting led by someone as interesting as you”

You felt out of breath because of the way he dropped the tone in his voice. Argon was indeed good at this flirting thing. The sudden thought of what would you have done if he had said that in person passed through your mind and you stood quiet before clearing your throat, trying to not lose before him and speaking once again. 

“Then our date will be interesting nonetheless. It’s kinda late now so I’ll send you the meeting point”   
  
“Good night, Staff-san”   
  
“Goodnight, Mr. drummer”

You ended the call first and waited a minute while looking at the phone screen, assuring yourself that Argon couldn’t hear you anymore before letting yourself fall on the bed, let out a long and loud sigh into your pillow, since you had done that, you had tightened up your belt and tried to match Argon’s flirting in your own way without trying to play hard to get because, well, you really want this, but also didn’t compromise yourself. 

You knew arriving at a record store in a bold golden hummer was a little too much, even more for a first date when you were only trying to have fun and meet the person. It was good to keep it simple and being honest, you couldn’t wait for the day to come.

At a penthouse in the center of Midi City, late at night, a really excited Gazelle Myumon had exercised the whole night in a way to try to get tired and sleep that night, but this didn't help as he, for a reason unknown to him yet, kept envisioning the Saturday to come. He had thought maybe reaching you the next few days would have ruined the vibe between you two. That didn’t stop him from sending you a good morning text and talking with you a little every night through a phone call, and you found out how much of a listener he actually was.

Then the day came and Argon had been on the store way earlier than he should, he hadn’t been at this part of the city ever since he was a teenager, and the bright lights all around the record store made him nostalgic, his feelings managed to distract him from what had kept him so excited the whole week.

“Argon?”

When you called his name, he immediately stopped contemplating the street and looked at you. His smile had widened and he couldn't control the volume of his voice as he greeted you and asked you how you’ve been. He complimented your outfit and looks multiple times, even if this wasn’t the first time both of you spoke to each other, or that you met in person there was something different in the air.

_ It’s an actual date, silly, of course It’s different  _ you thought to yourself and before having the opportunity to even overthink this situation, Argon opened the door of the store for you.

“Should we start? I’m actually excited to be in one of those after so long!”

“You haven’t been in a record store in a while?” you said as you walked in and approached some of the stands 

“Yeah, between my job and the gigs with Arcare I mostly buy music and watch the charts online. It doesn’t compare to coming here and watching the thing in real life though!”

“I think the same!” You started checking some old vintage CDs and Argon followed too “It’s easier to buy them like that because of storage, still, I love to open my CD player and put on my favorite discs”

“Sei~ What about this?” He showed you some vinyl records “Not a fan of this? The sound is immensely better”

“Oh I wish but I don’t have neither a turntable nor space to store these things” you grabbed the Vinyl he handed you, it was a Shinimonogurui special album that you checked both front and back covers before leaving it back at its place “Maybe someday I will”

“I could get you one today with no problem, Staff-san” Argon walked closer to you, standing right behind as he pics a CD that caught his attention “But I feel I will get rejected if I do so”   


“W-Why would you say that?”

“Because it looks like the type of person you are. A hardworking one. I have a friend like that and he would definitely get mad at me if I gave stuff to him easily. I do respect that” 

Without saying anything else he showed you the CD that caught his attention. You started finding the closeness and his warmness on your back comforting. Both of you picked some things and after a long talk, you managed to make him give up on the idea of paying for everything in the store. You had to give up on him inviting you some ice cream though. 

It was surprising to see Argon in a different place than the stage and those luxurious parties and clubs that he posted about on social media. The random thought of having him doing something simple for your standards had made you believe it would make him act weird during the whole course of this date, but he was right there, sitting next to you on a bench at the park while eating his stracciatella cone. A rather strange look but something that oddly fits him.

“Is your ice cream tasty?”   


“Sei~Want some?” he offered “Isn’t strawberry good?”

“Ah! No, I’m good! I like this one a lot” for a moment you felt kinda mad at yourself since he caught you off guard. You had to answer his energy somehow.

“Do you like strawberries a lot?”

“... I mostly like pink”

Argon stopped himself before going in for another lick of his ice cream and could not avoid the short laugh that came out of him as he looked the other way. It had been rather obvious and borderline cheesy but even so, you got him to blush and think about what else to say.

“I’ll keep that in mind then”

“Why so?”

“Who knows. For the future” he finished taking another taste of his ice cream and putting a strand of his perfect and shiny bright pink hair behind his ear.

Both of you kept talking on that park bench about whatever happened to pop up in the conversation and continued it, even after finishing your ice creams, it looked like you two didn’t run out of stuff to talk about. At this point now you knew Argon was a more level headed man than what he looked on the outside, that during the entirety of this date he hadn’t stopped himself to do pushups or squats, and he mostly paid attention to what you had to say without making it weird or feeling observed. It was like forgetting everything around was happening for a moment. Even so, some little steps got closer and closer and Argon’s eyes moved from you to the little boy standing in front of him, and they glimmered. 

“Argon-nii-chan!”

“Buddy! What are you doing here?!”

He stood up and took the little kid in his arms while raising him high, giggling all the way until he put him back on the ground. A lady came some seconds after, it was the kid’s mother and she greeted both of you.

“Sweetie, I know you’re excited but Argon-san has company” 

“Sei Sei! Please let me present them to you!” 

This was the first time Argon took your hand, rather softly, and you stood up and smiled towards both the kid and the woman after telling them your name.

“Sei! Have you been practicing?”

“I’ve practiced a lot! When will you visit us?” said the kid with his big eyes shining while looking up at Argon

“I’ll probably visit the studio next week and I know you guys probably have improved so much since the last time”

“It was nice to meet both of you, let’s go” said the mom before taking her son’s hand.

“Bye! I can’t wait for next week!”

Argon, who was still holding your hand, smiled while the both of you waved goodbye and you didn’t wait much before asking.

“So, is Mr.Drummer a Mr.Instructor too?” You looked up, trying to find his eyes and leaning on the touch of Argon’s surprisingly soft palms.

“If I had the time maybe! But no, that kid belongs to a dance studio I teach some lessons from time to time”

“Do you have fun in those?”

“Of course I do!... If I could, I would do it more often” he whispered that last bit with his eyes looking at the direction the boy and his mother went “But I have my own duties y’know?!”

“Like.. selling companies?”

“...You don’t know what I do right?” 

Argon tried to contain a big smile when he saw you trying your best at explaining what he actually did outside of being Arcareafact’s drummer. When you gave up he simply patted you in the head, calling you the cutest being he has ever met. 

“W-Well, Mr.drummer could explain to me what exactly does he do”

“Sei! That’s the spirit! Yet I prefer hearing you speak more”

“Why though?”

“I really enjoy the sound of your voice. I thought it was obvious!”

“Eh?! For real?!”

“I mean… That’s one of the reasons I called instead of texting all this week”

Your obliviousness had reached its peak at the moment and the way you were left speechless in front of such a revelation had made Argon start trying to explain himself, looking rather fidgety and even stumbling with his words. A true sight to see. He even almost let go of your hand but you stopped him right before he could.

“Could you accompany me home? It’s getting late”

“Of course! Let me call the limo-”

“No. Let’s walk… It can give us more time”

“Time?”

“... Time together”

Once again, what you said struck him right in the heart. His blushing face was contagious as your own cheeks felt hot at what you said. And you didn’t regret one bit of it. The walk home had been at the slowest pace, and it was funny how Argon stopped you from time to time at some random stores, dragging out the time together, yet there was no such thing as an unending walk or an eternal night. They reached your apartment complex and Argon looked just a little nostalgic.

“Sei~Did staff-san enjoy themselves today?”

“Yeah! Did you enjoy this simple date?”

“A lot!” He rubbed his thumb against the back of your palm before letting go of it, almost reluctantly “It reminded me how cool simple things can be, but I think it was because of your company”

“Mr.Drummer, you sound nostalgic”

“... I think I’m liking that nickname a lot”

“I’ll for sure change your ID nickname to that on my phone then”

His silence alarmed you and maybe the joke didn’t sit well with him. You tried to apologize but he grabbed your chin and softly made you look at him as he lowered down his face, getting closer to yours.

“Will you still call me by my name on occasions though?”

That was indeed his cheesy but charming move to get a kiss, and even if that sounded like something you wanted to do, you stopped him by grabbing one of the CDs you had bought, putting it between his lips and yours. Quite a coincidence that it had been an Arcareafact single you bought to add to the collection. Argon looked down at the picture and furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. Maybe he didn’t kiss himself in the picture.

“Not so fun of you to make me kiss Orion of all of them.”

“Sorry about that, you caught me off guard”

“No, I should apologize. I didn’t ask first”

“... Just so you know is not that I don’t want to” You put back the CD in your bag and looked back at him, who tried to look relaxed but he was obviously sulking about not being able to kiss you, so you did the next right thing and kissed him on the cheek “Maybe for our next date” 

Just like that, by saying those simple words Argon’s whole mood changed and something lit up in him. You swear you saw his tail move more than usual. Neither of you tried to draw out this goodbye longer, Argon started walking towards the street when you entered your building’s lobby but looked back at his broad back and his tail still wiggling and you understood a great truth. Blogs lie, and a lot. 

Because no blog info out there or any picture of him with random people on dates would ever describe how special he had made you feel that day.


End file.
